Sanguine Regiment
The Sanguine Regiment is a MLP based Army group. It is also known as a discord server. We usually roleplay and have daily meetings. Let us know if you have a valid excuse on why you don't attend! We're very low on members at the moment, so if you're interested feel free to join. Just make sure recruits are open before you ask us. Backstory {Not Following The New Season} It just turned the new year in Equestria. All of the ponies gathering and acting so happy and extravagant. Though, one pony wasn't... Iysiran Heilgar... He's our-- villain of the story. He's impulsive and disobedient... arrogant and argumentative... the blunt, crude, and cynical-- you get the point. You see, Heilgar used to be much more than just our aimless-apathetic stallion. He was a great warrior amongst ours , He was the only stallion to have the formal guard wear unlike our small soldiers. Though there comes a day, where everything in you... changes. Heilgar saw the bad into the amulet, the Rhinestone, but he used it to his advantage, and wiped out a whole town down south. Afraid of what he had committed, he came to me asking for help... I told him to get rid of the amulet, to stop this madness. He only kept it for himself and never shared out the power with anyone. He was harming others... killing others. Traveling back to now, Heilgar trotted up to the Princesses, smiling wickedly and presenting the amulet to them... though there's a catch... he was presenting them this amulet in front of the quarters of P Screen Shot 2020-01-18 at 12.17.49 AM.png|Angela Hahn {The General} Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 4.33.18 PM.png|Heilgar {Controller of the Amulet} onytown. Everyone screamed when he did what he did... You might wonder , "Well, what did he do?". He purposely trapped the three Princesses inside of the amulet. After knowing what he had done, he smiled and disappeared out of thin air. Luckily, Twilight Sparkle was in the crowd, seeing the incident. We knew she'd gather up her friends and try to stop Heilgar... but it wasn't enough. We needed an army. We need an army. Which is why we are recruiting. Twilight herself came to me asking for support. Twilight.. came to me. I grabbed my Lieutenant Generals and we hit the road to each small town in Equestria, collecting many ponies and creatures of all kinds. We hope you can help save our world. Help us bring back the Princesses. Help us collect the Rhinestone. How to Join Joining is very simple. If you see a user with the word SHQ This is one of our very members. If you need to, ask firstly if they are apart of it.. before asking to join. If they say they are, they should tell you whether or not our recruitments are open. We're bound to roleplay.. which is the main part of being apart of our server. When you first get put into a squad, you'll be @ mentioned a few times. Just listen to your commanding officers and always go through with a meeting that a commanding officer proposes. We'll take notes on if someone specifically doesn't show up. If you have a valid excuse, we will cause you no harm. As we know how people can get busy! :D Category:Organizations